When a buffybot isn't enough
by wren10514
Summary: Could the scoobies really have coped without buffy when she died? maybe if they had help. Crossover with btvs. rated for safety in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Crossover: BtVS/SPN

Characters: anya, giles dean, sam, xander, willow, tara, buffybot, misc vamps.

Summary: Could the Scoobies really keep the hordes of darkness at bay for a whole summer while Buffy was dead? Maybe if they had a little help.

Spoilers: SPN up to at least 2x03, BtVS to end of series 5.

Disclaimer: standard no possession, no fee clause

A/N: the is deliberate cos I'm English and know bugger-all about US geography.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is it." Sam announced as they glided passed the town boundary. "Sunnydale California"

"Looks pretty quiet to me. I still think that Oz kid was just trying to get us to leave before we hunted his ass."

Sam sighed. "Dean he wasn't evil."

"He's a werewolf Sam! In my book that's pretty evil."

"Normally I'd agree with you, but you saw him Dean…"

Dean abruptly pulled to a halt outside a hotel. "I'm not having this argument again. We're here now. Let's get some rest and see what's the what in the morning."

Sam opened the car door, appreciating the chance to stretch as he got out.

"Does it seem a little too quiet to you?" He asked his brother as he looked around.

Dean wrenched open the boot. "It's the middle of the night Sam and we're next to a cemetery – what do you want? A parade?"

"It's barely ten o'clock."

Dean looked at his watch. "Huh. Guess these small towns really do shut up early."

Sam stiffened, Dean caught the movement and jerked round in time to see a beefy-looking guy being chased into the cemetery next door by something…something that looked wrong and yet strangely familiar at the same time.

Ignoring the bags he had been going for, Dean threw a machete handle first at his brother and snatched up another, slamming the boot shut as they broke off running into the cemetery.

The guy hadn't managed to get far, the thing had him on the ground, his back against a headstone, as it struggled to get its teeth into his throat. Luckily this also meant it was distracted and Sam swung as he ran, slicing off its head in one easy stroke…

…where it exploded into dust.

Sam and Dean stopped, looking at each other in bemusement.

"Well that was new," Dean said finally, but was interrupted by the sound of rustling coming from all sides as several other vampires made their presence known.

Dean grinned. "Well who knew this was such a party town!" He said as he swung his machete at the closest, missing, but setting it off balance to bring a fist round to connect solidly with its jaw.

The things snarled as they pounced. Sam focused on one coming at him and only knew about the one behind him when he heard its cry as the man on the ground stood and plunged something into its heart.

It seemed more of the vampires were going down than should really be possible with only him and his brother fighting, but Sam didn't have time to take notice of what was going on elsewhere as he exploded his second and third vampires of the night. A quick glance round told him Dean was enjoying himself far too much and that they definitely had some help he hadn't been expecting: not least the tiny blond girl that seemed to be kicking ass.

Soon enough he was looking around to find his next opponent only to discover there were no vampires left to fight…and conveniently no bodies to clear up either…

The man who had been running seemed to have been knocked down again and Dean offered a hand, pulling him to his feet. "Hey."

"Hey," the guy offered back, "Thanks."

"No problem. Always happy for a little action." Dean seemed to realise for the first time that they weren't alone. "I'm Dean and this is my brother Sam."

Sam nodded. "Hey."

"Xander Harris," the man offered, rubbing his head. "And this is Tara and Giles and Anya. Hey where's Willow?"

"Oh she, uh, was getting a better vantage point," The one identified as Giles said in bemused British accent. "I expect she'll be along presently."

"Well I would have thought she could have leant a bit more fire power. I mean come on: one fire ball and the rest of us could all be at home right now engaged in carnal relations."

Xander winced. "Anya, sweetie, do you remember what I said about sharing too much?"

"I was just saying," Anya grumbled.

"Would that be Willow Rosenburg?" Sam interjected before things could get any weirder.

"That's me!" A chirpy redhead announced as she stepped out of the shadows. There was silence as everyone turned to look at her.

"Though, I'm thinking now, maybe I shouldn't have said that. Should I not have said that?"

Tara broke the silence, hurrying forward and taking Willow's hands.

Willow leant in for a brief kiss. "You ok baby?"

Tara just nodded, staying close and obviously scared.

"You were looking for Willow for some reason in particular?" The British man asked.

Too much had happened in the last couple of minutes and Sam focused on the question as some kind of mental life preserver.

"Yeah um," he turned back to Willow. "We met Oz. Down in . He says hi."

Silence fell thickly over the group.

"What?" Sam asked warily. "What did I say?"

"Willow, I need repairs." The tiny blond announced and Sam suddenly realised she had not been introduced.

Willow looked thrown. "Sure, I'll fix you up when we get back to the house." She turned earnest eyes on Sam, Tara looking into her face with concern. "You saw Oz? Is he…I mean…is he ok?

"He seemed fine when we left…"

"Apart from the whole werewolf thing," Dean added. Sam shot his brother a look. "What?"

"You're hunters though, right?" Xander asked, swallowing thickly before going on. "You didn't…?"

Dean looked Xander down. "He saved my brother. I don't generally kill people that save my brother, even if they're not really people."

"Dean!"

"I'm sorry Sam, but we've discussed this! Dad raised us to kill these things. I can cut Oz a break but that doesn't mean I'm going to start getting all warm and fuzzy about it. Come on, let's get back to the hotel."

"So you came all the way here just to say h-hi?"

Tara was still clinging to Willow, her voice tentative, but curious.

Sam sighed. "Oz said he'd heard you might be needing a hand, but I guess we killed all those vampires-"

"You don't know where you are do you?" Giles interrupted, adjusting his glasses.

Sam and Dean conferred silently, Dean shrugging when they came up with nothing.

"Welcome to the Hellmouth."


	2. Chapter 2

Crossover: BtVS/SPN

Characters: Oz, Dean, Sam.

Summary: Could the Scoobies really keep the hordes of darkness at bay for a whole summer while Buffy was dead? Maybe if they had a little help.

Spoilers: SPN up to at least 2x03, BtVS to end of series 5.

"So…you're witches…"

"Yuh-huh!"

"And you're a demon…"

"Ex! Ex-vengeance demon."

"Right…and you're a vampire?"

"What? Big scary hunters have never seen a vampire before?"

Sam looked at his brother. Willow didn't seem evil, none of them did really, and yet here they were sat round a table in a comfy, middle-class house with a whole host of things Dad had always taught them to kill. Dean looked like he was about to start shooting, and Sam couldn't really blame him: this was getting weird even for their family. What made it weirder was how normal the whole place was: no sigils on the walls, or bloody altars, just a few dirty dishes in the sink and a pile of books that looked like homework, piled on the corner of the long dining-room table.

"And you actually fight alongside the Slayer…?"

"I know it's a little unorthodox," The older man, Giles, said, "but Buffy always beat her own path…"

Everyone froze at her name except the girl in question.

"Willow, I require repairs."

Repairs? She didn't look hurt…

"Fine, come here and I'll see what I can do. If you keep going like this though we're going to need more spare parts and I don't know where we're going to get them. Shame there's no "Male Chauvinist Mad Scientist's R US" around here."

Willow turned her seat to face her patient as Buffy strode over and knelt demurely at her feet, turning her back to Willow and sweeping her long, blond hair out of the way with one hand as she bent her head forward a little. When Willow pulled down Buffy's top Dean looked up, but when she opened the obviously metallic panel in the girl's neck to reveal the complex circuitry inside it was Sam who leaned forward to see.

"She's a robot!"

Willow looked surprised for a moment at Sam's outburst, then merely sad.

"She really must be realistic," she said under her breath before raising her voice to a more normal level. "The real Buffy died three weeks ago. We thought the Buffybot could help, you know none of us are strong enough to be the Slayer and we needed to convince the evil things she was still alive…"

Willow's voice caught, on the edge of tears. Tara hovered closer, resting a comforting hand on Willow's arm though she hardly seemed to notice. The room had grown still in that insurmountable way that only happens after something truly devastating. Sam was struck dumb, unable to offer any solace to these people he had only just met. Dean however…

"Wait a sec," Dean said, "you said this hellmouth thing you've got here is like a big evil magnet? And all that's standing between the mouth of hell and the rest of the world is you guys? Witches, demons and vampires standing against the…witches, demons and vampires?"

"Dean shut up," Sam hissed urgently as an array of hurt and angry (and quite possibly evil – he still wasn't completely convinced) faces turned his brother's way. "They're doing their best."

Dean shrugged away Sam's consideration, excitement glittering in his eyes. "Whatever, the point is this is like the ultimate job Sam. Can you imagine if dad had found this place? We never would have moved again."

"You're thinking we should stay?" Sam asked incredulously. "You actually want to stay here?"

"Why not? Come on Sammy, what better place is there going to be to hunt things?"

Xander stood up. "Hold on. You find out that this is the most evil, dangerous place on earth and you want to stay?"

"You stay." Dean rebuffed.

"I've been fighting these things since high school. It's kind of hard to let go."

Dean smirked. "No kidding. We've been fighting since Sammy was six months old…"

While Dean and the Scoobies bantered Sam was thinking. Could they really stay here? He couldn't think of a reason not to except it felt wrong. Were they going to get an apartment? A day job? No more motels and hussling pool. No more phoney credit cards or trying to find a comfortable way to sleep crammed in the Impala. He knew this should be what he wanted, this was the kind of stability he had always craved, but it just seemed wrong. Stability was for sunny days at Stanford where the only thing he had to worry about was his LSATs. The family business belonged on the road, never settling down, never letting it sink in. If they stopped moving they would never leave anything behind. Every failure, every wound, every thing that no one should ever have to see would stay with them, with the town itself as a permanent reminder.

The fact that Dean was so keen just made it even creepier.

"We could certainly use the help," Giles said, leaning heavily on the table and taking off his glasses to rub his eyes. He slipped them back on again. "Even all of us together isn't enough to replace Buffy-"

"No one could ever replace Buff." Xander said sternly.

Giles just looked saddened. "Of course. Well, I'm sure Willow and Tara won't mind you staying here for a couple of days until you get yourselves settled in town."

"Uh sure, I'll find some sleeping bags."

"Let me show you…"

"Help yourself to…"

With that the decision had been made and Sam tried to ignore the feeling in his gut that told him it was going to end badly…


	3. Chapter 3

Crossover: BtVS/SPN

Characters: Oz, Dean, Sam.

Summary: Could the Scoobies really keep the hordes of darkness at bay for a whole summer while Buffy was dead? Maybe if they had a little help.

Spoilers: SPN up to at least 2x03, BtVS to end of series 5.

"Aaahhhhhh!!"

Sam and Dean woke to a piercing scream and the clank of someone carelessly rummaging through a weapons chest.

"Nguh?" Sam managed.

"Banshee?" Dean mumbled, as he pulled the knife out from under his pillow and came up to a ready crouch, but still bleary eyed enough that he simply waved it back and forth as he tried to get his mind around what you were supposed to do in case of banshee. Wait, didn't banshees only scream when someone died? Was he dead? Didn't seem that way.

"Sammy, you dead?"

"What?" Sam said blinking a few times and finally focusing on the skinny teenager trying to heft an axe that was far too big for her.

"What are you doing in my house?!" She screeched, wisps of long brown hair falling in front of her face. "Get out!"

"Dude," Dean began, "Where are we again?"

Sam sighed, holding his hands out in a placating gesture to the girl. "It's ok. Willow and Tara said we could crash here for a couple of days till we sort something out. We're here to help."

"They never said anything about you."

She was obviously getting tired of holding such a heavy axe, but luckily Willow herself skidded into the living room in the nick of time.

"Dawnie! It's ok, they're friends."

Sam saw Willow blush as she looked at Dean and looked as well.

"Dean! Boxers."

"What?" He looked down at his almost completely naked body and hastily dived back into his sleeping bag. "Ladies." He nodded a greeting.

The younger girl also seemed to suddenly realise just how less than dressed her guests were and turned away as she blushed beetroot. Sam himself slipped on a shirt, but was thankful that he had decided to sleep in PJ bottoms.

"Sorry if we scared you." He apologised to the teenager.

"It's ok," she giggled.

Willow rolled her eyes and took the axe with some effort.

"Come on Dawn, let's get you some breakfast. And what have Giles and Xander told you about weapons that are too big for you?"

"But it feels stronger…" She whined.

"It's not going to do you any good if you can't lift it. Now, do you want pop tarts or do you want to wait for Tara to make waffles?"

"Waffles!" Dawn announced as their voices faded down the hallway to the kitchen.

"Reminds you of dad teaching us, huh?" Dean smiled softly, as he slipped out of the sleeping bag again and put on some jeans.

"Yeah," Sam admitted, an unprecedented wave of nostalgia washing over him.

Dean was already halfway to the kitchen before he called out to his little brother.

"Come on Sammy! I'm not saving you any waffles!"


End file.
